


The Best Way to Beat the Heat

by TableForThree_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-04
Updated: 2005-05-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4723769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TableForThree_Archivist/pseuds/TableForThree_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys teach Hermione a lesson about what happens to a witch who spies on her best mates. Originally written for the triofqf on LiveJournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Way to Beat the Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jonathan Andrew Sheen, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Table for Three](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Table_for_Three). When traffic and uploads slowed to a trickle, it became difficult to justify the hosting expenses. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in January 2015. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Table for Three collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/triofic/profile).

She pushed open the door and hurried into the flat, escaping the blaring sun and suffocating heat of London. Inside it was dark, but still stifling, the air flat and heavy with humidity. Kicking off her shoes and pulling her hair off of her sweaty, sticky neck, Hermione wandered down the hall in search of Ron and Harry. A sound from the boys' room caught her attention and she entered to find an old Muggle fan blowing the hot air around with little success of alleviating the smothering blanket of heat that seemed to press on her from all sides. The sound of the shower running caught her attention and she turned, finding the bathroom door wide open.  
  
Both boys were standing in the small tub fully clothed, cold water turned on high. Harry had his eyes closed and was making the most delicious noises of contentment as the water flattened his hair to his head and dripped from his glasses. Both were soaked through, shirts and pants clinging to every dip and curve, every ripple...Hermione watched hungrily as Ron moved his face out of the spray, water droplets clinging to his lips and eyelashes. Her eyes followed one drop as it slipped lazily down his neck and disappeared into the collar of his shirt, right above his well-formed chest, something no Auror seemed to be without. Harry included, she noticed as she bit her lip, her body temperature seeming to rise to match the air. Then Ron turned and ran long fingers along Harry's jaw and down his throat before leaning in and kissing him soundly, both hands coming to rest just under the sodden hem of Harry's shirt. Harry moaned softly in response, sending shivers down her spine, something much more erotic than cooling.  
  
Hermione knew that Harry and Ron were attracted to each other- that much became incredibly clear after a year of living together, observing the stolen glances and hands that still lingered after the brotherly slaps on the back- so she wasn't exactly shocked to find them snogging, but the way her breathing had suddenly become ragged and her pulse quickened were, she thought, quite unexpected. Refusing to explore the possibilities, Hermione went with what she always seemed to follow- practicality. She should be upset, obviously. She nodded slowly to herself, continuing to ignore the slight ache between her thighs. She was tired, sore, and sticky and they were using the shower for their...whatever it was. Not only that but her body wouldn't even cooperate and she found herself standing in her best friends' room watching them snog while using up all the cool water, unable to move or stop watching them. Yes, she should definitely be upset, especially since they neglected to let her in on their little secret and forgot yet _again_ to recast the cooling charms on the flat. Well, something would have to be done.  
  
She strode quickly into the bathroom and stepped into the tub, causing Harry and Ron to jump apart in surprise. Quirking an eyebrow, Hermione noted how flushed Harry was and how Ron's ears were quickly turning bright red, something that made her stomach do a flip-flop it most certainly shouldn't have done. They looked like they were still at Hogwarts, caught sneaking off grounds under Harry's cloak. They were still her boys and she was still their Hermione, taking care of them and being the responsible one, the mature one. You know, she was really quite tired of it all. Shoving them slightly aside, she stepped under the water and gasped as the cold water hit her overheated skin. When she finally opened her eyes, her flatmates were still staring at her. What surprised Hermione was that they weren't looking at her as if embarrassed any longer. Instead, Hermione saw something more primal...more like...desire? She could feel Harry's gaze travel slowly downwards from her face to where she was sure her white Oxford shirt must be practically transparent due to the water. He swallowed audibly and looked back up, fixing her with a gaze she was sure she would haunt every dream she had of him from then on. Not that she didn't have dreams about him now of course, but that was completely beside the point. Ron and Harry shared a quick, meaningful look before Ron nodded and they both turned towards Hermione, pulling her from under the spray. Ron slipped behind her, sandwiching her between them and whispered low in her ear.  
  
"Naughty witch, spying on her friends and stealing our cold water, don't you think, Harry?"  
  
"Oh yes," came the reply, low and husky. "She is very naughty indeed. She'll have to be punished."  
  
Hermione gasped as Ron's lips brushed against her ear.  
  
"Do you think you should be punished, Ms. Granger?"  
  
And, despite every attempt of her practicality screaming at her to stop this, Hermione heard herself whimper, "Yes...very much so."  
  
Then there were those lips again, warm against her chilled, wet skin, and a pair of nimble hands, so deft at catching golden snitches wrenching her blouse out of her jeans and undoing the buttons. The feel of Harry's hands against her skin sent jolts through her, contrasting the rivulets of cold water still snaking their way down her body. Together they pulled off the soaked fabric and threw it to the tiled bathroom floor. Harry leaned in kissed her slowly, deeply. As she opened her mouth to him, she felt Ron's fingers twine with Harry's low on her hips, his lips on her neck, and she was amazed at how wonderful this felt, being between the two most important men in her life. This was something new and exciting, forbidden even. Hermione thought with a quick feel of Harry's arse that yes, she could get used to this.  
  
She ran her hands up Harry's chest, stopping to graze his hard nipples with her fingernails, lazily tracing patterns and enjoying the guttural moan he let out. Able to quickly divest Harry of his shirt, Hermione suddenly found her wrists held strongly to her sides.  
  
"No, no, Ms. Granger, you are being punished, remember?"  
  
Harry was placing soft, searing kisses down the column over her throat, her collarbone, her chest, brushing his lips across the line where her bra met her skin. Ron let go of one of her wrists and brought a thumb up to flitter against one of her nipples that were straining against the thin white cotton. Another voice, Harry's voice, spoken against her skin as he looked up at her from under hooded lids, his green eyes dark and piercing.  
  
"Promise to be good, Hermione?"  
  
He ended his question by moving up to lightly suck the soft patch of skin where her neck met her shoulder. Apparently her mewling whimper was answer enough, for Ron dropped her other wrist before deftly unclasping her bra and dropping it on top of her shirt. _Merlin, were they going to have use a lot of drying spells when they were done_ , she thought.  
  
But who cared about puddles on the floor, really? The feeling of Harry's mouth on her breasts, his tongue lapping at her pert pink nipples, was worth more than a few flicks of a wand. Ron turned her head towards him, swallowing her moans and cries as he placed his mouth on hers. When Harry pulled back from her breast, she began to let out an 'oh' of disappointment, but was quickly silenced by Ron's fingers taking Harry's place. She didn't even notice Harry working at her jeans until he was pushing them over her hips and down her legs, following the material with more kisses. Then he turned her around, causing her to face Ron and the shower spray. The shock of the water was even more pleasurable than the first time, hitting her flushed skin and her hypersensitized nipples.  
  
She expected Ron to kiss her; instead he leaned over her shoulder and kissed Harry. She tried to turn her head as far as possible, the sight of them kissing even more amazing up close. Desire shot through her and her knees threatened to buckle, but the pressure of the boys against her kept her upright. She felt them both hard against her and wanted to touch them, feel them. She tried to move her hand to Ron's fly, but two pairs of arms tightened around her own, keeping her securely in place. Ron tsked.  
  
"Honestly, what an impatient witch we have, Harry."  
  
Harry's laugh reverberated through her body as he held her tightly.  
  
"Well, she needs to learn, then. Finally, we can teach the great Hermione Granger something instead of the other way round."  
  
Hermione was getting frustrated. However, her frustrated, pleading growl only seemed to amuse them further. She wriggled in their grasp. Of course she was frustrated. Unlike some people she knew, she had not exactly had any...satisfaction in the past six months. And here was her perfect fantasy, now that she admitted it, spread out before her like a feast in the Great Hall, and they were trying to be witty. Weren't males supposed to care only about the sex part? Why oh why couldn't she have normal wizards for flatmates?!  
  
"Ok, ok. Perhaps we are being a little mean to her."  
  
"Color coded study schedules Harry, color coded study schedules."  
  
"Right."  
  
Harry and Ron both let her go and moved her behind them. Apparently they were serious about this punishment thing, she pouted, realizing. Her body ached with need, her knickers saturated, and not just from the shower. Were they just going to leave her like this? If so, she knew some very handy hexes they wouldn't forget.  
  
But all belligerent thought ceased when Harry pulled Ron to him and kissed him once more. Ron's hands traced the same path along Harry's chest that Hermione's hands had followed just moments before. They ground against each other, small flashes of pink tongue making Hermione place her palms against the cold tile to keep herself upright. Ron's shirt finally came off, along with both boys' jeans and underthings. Hermione watched entranced as their smooth skin met from chest to thigh. They continued to grind greedily against each other and Hermione felt a pang of jealousy. They were beautiful together, wet and glistening. They fit together, angular and lean. She wanted them to come back to her, but also wanted to watch them like this, as naked emotionally as they were literally. She saw the tender way Harry kissed the spot underneath Ron's ear and the way Ron dragged his fingers lightly down Harry's back. She could have cried, if not for the insistent, tight throbbing in her lower abdomen. She began to move her fingers slowly to the elastic of her knickers, desperate for release.  
  
"Cor, Hermione! What in Merlin's name do you think you're doing?!"  
  
Ron once again grabbed her wrists and pulled her to him.  
  
"Can't leave you alone for one bloody minute!" He tutted.  
  
"Mmm, come on Ron, look at her, poor ickle thing."  
  
"You've gone a bit soft, mate, you know that?"  
  
Harry must have given Ron a Look or something, because before Hermione could protest once again at her unfair treatment there was a pair of hands on her breasts kneading, rubbing, and lips leaving a scorching trail down her stomach. Fingers hooked into her knickers, finally ridding her of them. _Must be Harry_ , she thought. _He has those calluses on his palms from riding that blasted broom of his all over creation_. He stood up and kissed her deeply, encircling both her and Ron with his arms. She could feel Harry against her belly, thick and hard, the thought of him being inside her driving her even closer to the edge. Together he and Ron slid their hands down into her dark wet curls, Harry slipping one, and then two fingers into her while Ron found her soft little nub and rubbed firmly. Hermione cried out in relief and pleasure, writhing back against Ron, satisfied when he growled at the friction. Dropping to his knees, Harry replaced his fingers with Ron's while his tongue took up Ron's work at her clit. He kissed and sucked, spreading her wider with his fingers. She felt her muscles begin that familiar tensing, willing it closer and closer...  
  
And then Harry stopped, grabbing Ron's wrist and stopping his motions as well. Oh, he was dead. _So, so very dead_ , she thought. She looked down to glare at him, only to see him slowly removing Ron's fingers from her and licking them slowly. Ron shuddered behind her and she felt his cock twitch as he moaned softly. Harry stood up, tracing his fingers up the outsides of her thighs. Stopping, he lifted her left leg and hooked it around his hip. He slid into her in one swift motion, burying his face into the crook of her neck, _moaning_. Ron snaked his arms more tightly around her, keeping her upright, one hand on her breast, tweaking the nipple between thumb and index finger, the other hand back on her clit and rubbing her in synch with Harry's thrusts. Her vision was reduced to a blinding light as she pushed her hips forward to meet Harry. The hand Harry had placed against the wall was suddenly gone; Hermione felt it slip between her and Ron. A strangled gasp echoed in her ear as Harry began to stroke Ron's length. Ron thrust back against Harry's hand and her back, pushing her closer to Harry and in turn forcing Harry deeper inside of her. Ron's fingers had fastened to a dizzying pace, Harry's thrusts coming harder and more irregular. Hermione felt the tension building, her muscles tightening, and then Ron leaned over and gently bit her neck and moaned her name into her hair and she was falling...  
  
She cried out as she came, Harry and Ron's name reverberating in the small room. Harry thrust into her a few more times, the fingers on her thigh incredibly tight, before following her over the edge. Feeling Harry's fingers stop, she took the opportunity to turn slightly to the side and bringing her hand up to meet Harry's, twining her fingers with his. They moved together, their hands sliding over Ron's slick wet cock. Remembering something from years long past, Hermione flicked her thumb over the head and Ron came, hard and screaming, against her. After a moment's pause, she kissed them both and pulled them close.  
  
They stood that way for awhile, until their breathing had slowed and their heart rates went back to normal. Hermione dipped quickly back under the water, rinsing herself, before finally shutting the tap. She turned and gave Ron and Harry a smile before stepping out of the tub and wrapping a towel around her. Stepping over her clothes, now sitting in a fast-spreading puddle, she began to leave the room.  
  
"Oi, where do you think you're going?"  
  
She turned and smirked slightly.  
  
"Well, I am going to recast the cooling charms on the flat. Something you two were supposed to have done before I got home. Guess I'll have to punish you."  
  
A telling look in her eye, she smiled devilishly and dropped her towel before turning and walking into the hall throwing her last words over her shoulder.  
  
"You boys need to be taught a lesson. When will you ever learn?"  
  
Ron turned to Harry and swallowed.  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't have done that..."  
  
"Come on Ron, you know that when Hermione wants to lecture, it's best to just sit back and...do what she says."  
  
Grinning widely, Harry pulled him close and kissed him before stepping out of the tub himself, not bothering to dry himself off before leaving. Ron shook his head, smiling, before remembering an odd Muggle saying he had once heard about taking cold showers. _Muggles really were clueless about most things_ , he thought, as he followed Harry out of the bathroom.


End file.
